


Study

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets a reason to study hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study

Baby brothers were clumsy creatures. They always fell and hit their head on something at leas once every couple days. A lot of times they would skin their knees, elbows, hands... anything really. Every time they did, they cried... loudly... forever. The thing was, she couldn't think of anyone else's baby brothers or sisters that were as clumsy as hers. When she asked her mom, she learned about something called spina bifida. Her brother didn't have a bad case of it, but it was bad enough that he had more trouble walking than other kids his age. Sometimes he just couldn't get his legs to work at all. It was painful and explained why he was grumpy a lot of times when he shouldn't have been.

So, when her mother explained this, Rin made a vow. She would become the world's best surgeon. She would fix her brother and anybody else who had this problem. She would stop them from hurting and make it easier for them to walk than anybody else in the world.

But, because her brother could not carry on the family tradition of being a shinobi, she would have to put her medical plans on hold for a while, her father said. Instead, she kept learning. Every time she was supposed to be playing or resting, she pulled out her books and she learned everything possible. Though her brother was later killed in a raid by Mist, she kept on applying the knowledge she gobbled up during her time off. It paid off multiple times, including in giving Kakashi Obito's eye.


End file.
